Oboro Shintou/Relationship
Ryuuga clan The previous black dragon god She was made from his tail. She is considered as also his child by his wife Gozen. Ryuuga Genshiro He is her master which she serves. She often reprimands his sleazy and eccentric behavior with a chop to the head much like what a big sister or a parent would do to a misbehaving child. Despite being lectured by Oboro, Genshirou is willing to listen Oboro's advices. Because she was made from the tail of the previous black dragon god and Genshiro is his son, this technically makes her Genshiro's sibling. However, during Genshirou's rematch with Kogarashi, Genshirou displayed a more demanding side where he was disregarding Oboro's feeling and plea to leave the Yuragi-Inn Girls alone when he seemingly injured Kogarashi badly. When defeated by Kogarashi again, this was revealed to be an act to prove his household retainers how Oboro should continue to stay at the Yuragi Inn to seduce Kogarashi as it's still the best option to bring the Ryuuga Clan to power. This shows that he is actually very considerate and respectful of Oboro and her feelings. He calls Oboro her Big Sis. Residents of Yuragi-sou Fuyuzora Kogarashi The new resident of Yuragi Inn and the first and only person who beat Genshiro with a punch. Consequently, Oboro initial viewed him as an enemy and tries to take advantage of Koagarshi's creed of not hurting woman to hurt him, that is until she is stopped by Nonko who dealt with her fairly easily and Kogarashi persuading her. Afterwards, she would move to the Yuragi Inn to bring Kogarashi to the Ryuuga Clan by making babies with him. Oboro tries to find various ways to seduce Kogarashi despite him always trying reject her gestures. This usually takes the form of Oboro undress herself and embracing Kogarashi that it becomes a running gag. When learning that under Japanese law, she couldn't be Kogarashi's concubine she settled with the idea of being Kogarashi's lover. After being told by Kogarashi that he won't do anything to Oboro because the two don't share mutual feelings of love, Oboro makes a claim that she'll make Fuyuzora fall for her. Through her various attempts to entice him, Oboro slowly begins to develop actual feelings for Kogarashi. She even states before she met Kogarashi she was courted many times, but resisted them because she didn't find the candidates's personalities acceptable. However, she profess how she doesn't find herself resistance to Kogarashi. Her feelings becomes evident during Genshirou's rematch with Kogarashi. When Kogarashi becomes injured because of her and then was ordered by Genshirou to leave the Yuragi Inn, she began to wept tears. She originally couldn't understand the reason. When she began defying and fighting Genshirou to protect Kogarashi, despite thinking that she lives for the Ryuuga Clan, she started realizing her true feelings. Following Genshirou's second defeat, and persuading the Ryuuga Retainers to continue her Enticement plans, Oboro secretly confesses to Kogarashi while also smiling. After stating she loves Kogarashi as woman, she says she's still fine with the idea of being Kogarashi's lover as it sounds quite romantic. When Kogarashi first met Oboro, he didn't realize that Oboro was really a girl and because of his creed, was unable to hit her. While he's always flustered by Oboro's actions to seduce him, he manages to keep his composure and dismisses her seduction attempts. He says that he can't make love with Oboro because it should be done between two people who truly love each other. However, he does care for Oboro enough that he saved her from slipping when both were trapped in a locker and defended her in his rematch against Genshirou. Oboro has conveyed concern on the importance of Kogarashi's existence as he's now what's keeping the world at peace, including keeping the Ryuuga clan from being dragged into the war between the Three Families. While she understands that her constant physical exposure with Kogarashi will not work on him, she now just yearns to be in constant contact with him. Yunohana Yuuna A mysterious ghost who is apparently to Genshiro's liking. Oboro initially was neglectful to Yuuna's feelings and complied to Genshirou's orders to take Yuuna as his bride after seeing her powers. Oboro even went as far as threatening Yuuna by endangering Kogarashi's life if she didn't listen to the Ryuuga Clan. After Oboro moves to the Yuragi Inn, she now appears to respect Yuuna where she even claims that Yuuna is Kogarashi's "legal wife", much to the ghost's shock. Despite their previous encounter, Yuuna holds no ill will towards Oboro and is usually only distressed at her attempts to seduce Kogarashi. When Yuuna confirms she's in love with Kogarashi, she now also sees Oboro as a love rival. They grew close that when Genshirou returns to take Yuuna (along with Yaya and Hibari) away, Oboro was willing to go against him and plead that he leave the girls alone in exchange that she would leave the Yuragi-Inn. This is also shown where she defended Yuuna against Makyouin Ouga, a Yatahagane from the Three Great Families, despite the Yatahagane ghost suspecting that Yuuna was a evil entity called Garandou which was considered the Dragon God's mortal enemy. Sagiri Ameno A Chuuma Ninja who lives in the Yuragi-Inn. When Oboro and Genshirou kidnapped Yuuna, Sagiri came with Kogarashi to rescue Yuuna. This resulted in the two clashing with each other only for Oboro to beat Sagiri with her speed. Oboro, impressed by Sagiri's skills, declared how she should be Genshirou's concubine much to Sagiri's displeasure. After Genshirou's defeat and Oboro moves into the Yuragi-Inn, Oboro holds no hostility towards Sagiri. They both train together under a waterfall where they tend to have various conversations. These conversations usuallly involve Oboro being somewhat interested in Sagiri's feelings for Kogarashi as she consulted this relationship a couple of times, which the Chuuma Ninja constantly tries to deny. Sagiri was distrustful towards Oboro and finds her actions to seduce Kogarashi very displeasing and shameful. However, when Hibari moved to the Yuragi Inn, Hibari pointed out how Sagiri has gotten used to Oboro's perverted actions. Sagiri admits that she be no match for Oboro due to her speed, showing that she does respect Oboro when it comes combat. They eventually became close enough that the two were willing to team-up during a Water Gun fighting game. Their closeness is proven again where Oboro was among the Yuragi-residents who fought against the Yoinozaka that tried to take Sagiri away. When Sagiri finally admits she's in love with Kogarashi, the two became love rivals. Other Miyazaki Chisaki A normal human who attends Yukemuri Highschool. Oboro first meets Chisaki when Chisaki sees her trying to seduce Kogarashi half naked. Despite the encounter, Oboro is very composed towards Chisaki and simply called on her for killing the mood. When she learns how Chisaki is able to earn the attraction of many men, Oboro comes to respect her and refers to her as Master. Oboro would then request Chisaki various advice on how to appeal to Fuyuzora. Chisaki is often overwhelmed by Oboro's bluntness and the idea of Oboro only desiring to have kids with Kogarashi despite not initially loving him. Because Chisaki is also in love with Fuyuzora, she finds it difficult to help Oboro as she also sees the Dragon God's Sword as a love rival. She also was able to sense Oboro's growing feelings for Kogarashi. Hiougi Karura The Tengu of Kyoto who also is in love with Kogarashi. The two were originally enemies after Karura and Matora kidnaps Kogarashi. After the Hiougi Estate Arc, they are no longer adversaries, but Oboro still sees the Tengu as a serious threat. This is especially true when it comes to Kogarashi's affections. In return, Hiougi finds Oboro the most dangerous of all the Yuragi Girls who likes Kogarashi. This distinctly makes Karura the only one Oboro fiercely competes with over Kogarashi unlike the other girls. Makyouin Ouga The 6th Generation Yatahagane and Kogarashi's master. After learning that Ouga was Kogarashi's first love, Oboro became interested in her and wanted to know how she was able to capture Kogarashi's heart. However, she soon put herself at odds with Ouga when the ghost tries to eliminate Yuuna under the suspicion that she was Garandou. After the incident was resolved and everyone got along, she once again displays her interest in Ouga and asked how Ouga was able to make Kogarashi his first love. Category:Relationship